1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an improved medicated toothpaste in the form of a gel.
2. Description of Related Art
Aloe vera extract has been used in toothpaste as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,213. This patent also includes the use of a dried extract from the perennial herb periwinkle.